The way of lone survivor
by aneagle
Summary: Notch hates Herobrine.Herobrine hates Notch. What will happen when Notch find injured Herobrine after their little fight?Will Notch take the opportunity to take Herobrine down or will he help him be the good guy he once were...Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Notch was walking alone through the forest. No mobs seemed to spawn however, which was quite out of place. In all of his many years of life, Notch spent most of his time, wondering how Herobrine was living in this world. He would always wonder, because he was indeed the creator, and his younger brother would never be able to surpass him. Herobrine would always manage to escape a battle with incredible injuries, some even life threatening...but he would somehow always return. Because of this, Notch constantly wondered where he could be hiding, and the last time they met and battled, it had been two weeks ago. His young brother had not one, but two sword gashes. One in his back, and another in the stomach. Not to mention the arrows in his left arm and right leg. He was bleeding from a head injury, the dark crimson liquid covering his eye. Herobrine fought with his weakened body and, obviously, did not prevail... Notch struck him with a concentrated bolt of lightning, his opponent retreated without a trace. He thought of his brother, how they used to be so close, but he never corrected him when he called that man, his "Brother."

As he continued to traverse the forest's natural pathway, he began to feel an unusual power...Though, it was very faint and weak. So, he ignored it. However, walking deeper into the woods, his eyes spotted tiny blots of blood on patches and trunks of trees...this also included discarded arrows. His mind immdiately thought of his brother...and the regret he felt when he had to defeat him...

"What if he wanted to say something...before I struck him down...?" He suddenly heard a small, quiet moan. It wasn't a zombie, because it sounded much more...human. Moving closer to the source, he noticed a bushes leaves, soaked in crimson liquid. As he neared moreso... he saw the bleeding figure of his brother. He was uncounscious, with his face laying in the dirt - all while bleeding out. Notch moved closer to his injured sibling...

"This is my opportunity..." He unsheathed his sword, "To finish you off..." He raised his diamond sword in the air to kill his brother, but Herobrine let out another pained, and heart wrenching sound that immediately caught Notch's attention. The eldest brother sighed and raised his sword again, slowly, but surely...Before he finally swung the weapon. When it came in contact with Hero's back, it pierced and made a deep cut. The injury sent another wave of pain through the injured mans body and clenched his battered hands into fists, before relaxing them. He released a silent scream of pain and agony which came out as only a whimper. The sight was more than Notch could bare...  
"Brother-!" His voice trembled and filled with absolute regret. His hands tried to sooth Herobrine's cutes and deep lasting injuries, and his fingers became staned with his brothers blood... The injured man gripped onto what was left of his own diamond sword at his brothers touch. However, Notch didn't take notice of a larger shard that had been broken off of an iron sword - deep inside a gash in Herobrine's body. The elder brother moved his arm to the shards visible parts and pulled on it as gently as he could, before the piece of iron was finally removed from the wound. Herobrine sighed in relief.

"I must admit...You've had a very hard time brother..." Notch started, seeming a bit worried, "If you took that opportunity to come back to the Aether...None of this would have happened. You could have had anything, and everything there... But what I still can't understand is...what happened to you for all of this evil to fill your heart...?" He stroked one of the redish-brown strands of hair out of Hero's face. "I have been wondering, pondering, thinking... Just why couldn't I dispose of you? ...It's because I miss the real you...The Herobrine that helped me create this vast world. Even if you were banished, I would have thought you would come back, and ask for forgiveness... But instead...you returned for revenge...and for that...I admire your strength." The injured brother wanted nothing more but to scream, however all of his efforts came out as pained, unheard moans. His chest rose slowly and painfully - difficulty with breathing was obvious thanks to his injuries.

"I know it hurts brother... Did you know...that whenever someone needed help, they would come to my side...While you...were taking on th entire world on your own...? Did you know that I saw the unmistakable fear in your eyes...when I first confronted you? To humans and mortals, you are a simple bedime story to keep young children in line. To others, you are a forsaken demon that should burn in the Nether for all eternity."

The white-eyed man let out another shaky breath, and opened his mouth to take in a fresh breath of air.  
"I tortured you, whenever we fought...you would always retreat with countless injuries and wounds, while I would have small cuts and minor bruises," Notch continued, "You were always being rejected...over and over, again and again. Not a soul would offer you help, but you always rose." He stopped stroking his brother's tossed hair, and put it on his eye level.  
He turned the injured man onto his back carefully, looking over Herobrine's crimson stained face whilst the red liquid seeped into his eyes. He gave another moaned. His chest somehow seemed to have aquired worse injuries than his back. There were big, gaping wounds that would most likely leave more than permanent scars on his stomach. Perhaps he did this to himself as he tried to pull it out the weapon, or perhaps as he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

He took nothing but his brother's blood from his now crimson stained arm. Things had changed drastically over time when they ruled together. However, his brother was in pain...The pain that he himself had caused by casting him away into the Nether, and then forgetting about him, leaving him to suffer. Notch's eyes narrowed at thought of his brother's actions. Things were never meant to be as they were now. Gods were now on enemy terms. They hated each other with a passion, and that was more than enough proof for him to understand what had became of Herobrine. The extraordinary being was not only cast to Nether to suffer in great pain, but he was tortured by none other than humans while Notch stood by and watched, not doing a single thing to stop his 'beloved' creations. They did something that could not be undone...The trust that was given to them was now shattered by the ones he protected, and one who made his life worthwhile didn't take notice to this until it was far too late. His brother wasn't there for him when he needed him the most - When he was begging to set free.

The sun would be rising soon and Notch wasn't sure as to what his next move would be. If someone was to find Herobrine, he would most likely be killed...A rather unfair situation to say the least. To let Notch live because he is simply the God of creation and to let Herobrine die by a mortals hand...? The wounded man deserved respect just as much as he did...But this was never to become.

"I've tried...little brother of mine." Notch smiled sadly as he thought of his long forgotten thoughts and memories, which brought him a small feeling of happiness. It longed to return to his mind, but was pushed aside...but now it was all flowing back to him, so there was no reason to stop it now.  
"It was a hard decision to make you know...I have tried to return you to your past self, but I was only reminded of the negative, awful memories that banished the joyful ones from my mind. I harboured hatred for you, even though you did not deserved it. My beloved little brother turned into the demon that people want dead..." Notch spoke to his brother, trying to make some sort of connection between their two minds. But it was useless. Since Herobrine was not concerned about making any sort of connection with him. Notch did his best to make some sort of link, but in the end he was failing terribly. All he wanted now was to take away all of Hero's suffering. Notch could bring him to Aether, and punish him terribly for what he had done...He could take his power away, but even that seemed to be unfair. It was all so hard to take in. Notch bent down to his injured brother, picking up his battered sword. But he would never be ready to finish off his own brother, a piece of him would die, along with Herobrine.

"I'm going to do my best...to fix you. I just can't let you die like this. I know...you would never forgive me for this." Notch said his black eyes narrowing.  
"...I'm going to leave you here, so that Steve may find you-"  
A pained sound of objection came from Herobrine, finally beginning to awaken. His body trembled from the intense pain, as he opened his eyes and did his best to inspect his surroundings. He felt an eerily strong presence, but he didn't know just where it was coming from. He tried to forced himself to sit up, but the effort failed and he ended up falling flat on his back.

"You shouldn't have done that." Notch said. "You are in no condition to move...!" Herobrine growled, before uttering out a response.  
" You, spiteful man. How dare you trek here? Go away!"  
Notch knew that he would be this hostile... Even when he is injured and unable to move on his own, he would still somehow have the spirit in him to fight. Hero let out a silent growl from the pains of his injuries.  
"I know you hate me, but let me help you. Just this once, plea-"  
"I don't need your help, NOR do I want it." Hero managed to cut him off as he surprisingly raised his voice.  
The bright sun was beginning to rise, making the darkness around the two begin to slowly dissapear. Herobrine's body withered in agony as he let out a silent scream.  
"You're so very ungrateful...!" Notch narrowed his eyes down at him.  
"If I'm so ungrateful, why haven't you finished me off yet...?" The white-eyed man asked.  
"It's...None of your business knowing why."  
" Oh, is the almighty Notch THAT weak?" Herobrine mocked the man.  
"You arrogant fool. You are miscoded. Simply a glitch that everyone fears." Notch angrily snapped back, as his black eyes seemed to glare towards him. The sun was now beginning to peak over the horizon in the distance.

"What a monster-less night..." Herobrine sighed, the words of his brother cutting deep into him. He was the same as those pathetic humans that seemed to adore him so much, and lifted him to the Ather Skies. After all. He was a God, and Hero was...nothing. Of course he was God as well, but too who? Who would respect him?  
"Looks like you're beaten again...Not physically, but mentally."  
Herobrine sighed and went silent after giving this statement.  
"As always, you are weak. How could you let this happen...?" Notch said.  
The sun was now up, revealing the blue sky as Notch inched closer to his brother, putting a hand on his forehead and wiping away some of the still moist blood.  
"Why are you doing this...?"  
"Because...You are my brother."  
"After all I've done to your creations. You STILL consider me your brother..."  
Notch regretted having spoke these words. His little brother was there. His old- self.  
The bald man lifted his brother off the cold forest ground, whilst Herobrine moaned in agony. His body was quite scared and mangled...  
"Calm yourself. No one is going to hurt you." Notch whispered.  
Those calming words coming from his brother...He missed them. Through all of those centuries, he hadn't felt this familiar warmth come to his heart... He had no other choice than to close his eyes and fall into the endless void he called a dream. Notch couldn't believe his eyes - The white-eyed terror seemed to suddenly...surrender. Maybe he had had enough of the repeated fights or perhaps he had spilt too much blood. He had killed many innocents in the past, and he did not regret it in the slightest.  
He wasn't going to change just yet. Herobrine gripped the cape of his brother whilst feeling another wave of pain go through his body. He was in a deep sleep, but even still, he could feel pain as well as he could whilst awake. Notch shushed him, and they dissapeared into the Aetherian skies. To the hostile heaven. He belived his brother would, perhaps, have another chance, and have a slim chance of changing his ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Herobrine woke up, sweating and feeling rather tired. Rolling his eyes from side to side, he began to take in his surroundings. Everything in this room was new to him, excluding the materials it was made out of. The power was all too familiar, and the white-eyed man knew it all too well. He sat on the bed, noticing the tight feeling on both of his arms; Bandages covering up his gruesome wounds. His movement coaxed a wave of pain too flow through his chest as he moved his arm to his side. It was odd...For the first time, Herobrine had woken up on a soft and warm bed...But just who would do such a thing for him...? He dreamt of his brother hugging him... and whispering soft and calming words into his ears that he loved and enjoyed. They brought him such joy, and happiness. However...He felt confused. He didn't know what to do about all this. If it were some random humans, he would kill them, and if it were his brother, he would have to prepare for the worst. His mind was troubled. If these materials making up the room were what he thought they were, then there was no mistaking it...He had to be in Aether. This feeling was familiar...Joyous even. He was home, but for what purpose? Memories of long ago flashed through his mind and soon were interrupted by the pain of his harsh movements.  
" You're awake." Herobrine knew that voice. Fear quickly overwhelmed him. He wasn't in any condition to fight, not physically or mentally for that matter. His instincts told him to stay absolutely still, but that wasn't an option. He was hiding his fear to well, even in front of the bald man.  
"...Why am I here, brother?" He asked, his voice mixed with both pain and fear, and a hint of anger as well. He was the almighty Herobrine. The other man looked at him, with simpathy taking over. His brother was in so much pain and he was responsible for it. Every scar, every new hole, and every wound was his fault.  
"You're here because you were injured and I brought you to the Aether."  
"So it is true. I'm..." Herobrine cut himself off, in too much pain to say the words he needed to say. He missed this place so much. And Notch knew that the man was afraid.  
"Yes...you are home." Notch completed the mans words as he moved closer, making Herobrine's arm grip the sheets of the bed in fear of what the man would do to him.  
"But this place no longer feel like home..." Notch knew his brother would speak in such a way, but he was right. Herobrine was here, powerless, and surrounded by enemies.  
"I no longer feel welcomed here..." It was so long ago when he was rejected and left to suffer by the will of others.  
"Herobrine...This is where you belong and forever remain. I have given you a second chance." Notch sat down comfortably with long and heavy sigh, "I brought you here because I couldn't let you destroy what we created together any longer." His throat was dry and the white-eyed man was quick to respond.  
"I can't be here... Everyone hates me, you KNOW that." He was fighting his emotions...Wanting to cry and let out all the pain in his chest that had built through ages of pain and loneliness. They both went silent. The silence was so painful for the both of them, until the eldest broke the silence.  
"I know your pain and I know that you are called many hurtful names... I just want to ease this pain and get rid of this hate between us." Herobrine, the whole time held his head down. Notch turned to face his brother and he noticed the white-eyed man was trembling, not from the fear, but something else.  
"What's wrong?" Notch asked caringly, even if he thought he already knew. Herobrine was hiding his terror and soon that terror would take over.  
"I need to get away from this place." Notch heard and grabbed his brothers arm tightly in response, before he kept him in place.  
"Stay here.".It was single, simple demand. Herobrine wanted to get away from his brother, away from this place, but he had a very steady grip on his bandaged arm which started soaking through with blood. Notch realised how hard his grip had been and let go.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"Why did you save me when you had a chance to finish me off...?" Herobrine asked quietly, "Wouldn't the world be a better place If died?"  
"I saved you because I cannot bear to hear your screams anymore, because you've been alone for far too long and in more pain than I could ever comprehend." Notch said.  
"But I'm not worth saving because of my past deeds." The white eyed man replied.  
"I know. No body deserves to be a monster."  
"But I AM a monster..." Notch was taken aback at the sudden answer. He didn't know he would submit to that word so easily. Humans have really, truly broken him, even if he wanted to make things right. They thought that he was far too gone to be saved and didn't know of their actions until it was far too late. Notch loved his creations and couldn't force his hand on them like he did to his brother. Herobrine was scared of humans and why wouldn't he be...? They cut his tongue, paralyzed him and then tortured him. He found little relief at night when everybody was asleep and his punishers as well. There was no excuse for what he had done...  
"Sleep brother... You're tired, come." Notch said as he put his brother against his chest to lull him in into sweet dreams.  
At first he resisted and started to fight back, but gentle hand slowly petted his back in calming manner. He welcomed it so warmly. It was the feeling he missied so much, the feeling he couldn't have through all the years of torment and pain. He memorised it and followed relaxed on his brother's chest as the heavy breathings were heard, it even felt painful and hard to breath. The white-eyed man exhaled.  
"It's been such a long time, when I held you like this." Said Notch -"This chest were empty and cold sice then." Herobrine heard him say that and he wanted to reply, but fought the urge not to.  
" I know you don't trust me, but I'm sure we're going to mend our wounds together." The bald man continued on- " I will do my best to fix things up."  
" I don't think if I deserved it." Herobrne replied quietly.  
Notch just stared at him with his black eyes and the white-eyed man broke eye contact with his brother. Fear from being hurt didn't eased, he was tense and still unsure if he should leave Notch's warm embrace. "Everyone deserves a second chance,so you too have one. Choose it wisely before you do something you'll regret."They satyed like that for a copule more minutes. Small hiss escaped the younger one' lips as he tried to supress the pain that he felt in his arms and abdomen. He clunched his stomach with both of his sore arms. Blood rolled down his lips and touched Notch's shirt only leaving few nasty dots on him. H pepetted his brother's back, trying to calm him down and make him breath properly. " What's wrong? Brother!" It was all Herobrine could hear from his brother before he fell from the bed. He tried to rose from the cold floor and he failed. Notch came to his aid and helped him stand and return to his lap, but he found him resisting his help. He trembled and tried to pry his arm from his brother's.  
" I do not feel well." The white -eyed man panicked and Notch understood why Herobine suddenly became this unsure of his surroundings and his presence. Blood continued to fall down his chin, when Notch loosened his grip Herobine made the rush for the doors,the wrong ones. He opened bathroom, he hoped to find. In a corner room stood a caludron with water and mirror above it. Sounds of water pushing against water was heard. As the former god emptyed his stomach contents. It wasn't normal, he emptyed his stomach from blood and in his blood was something black. Almost like coal. His breaths were ragged and unsteady. Notch ran after him in the bathroom only to find him clutching his stomach again. Something was very wrong with his brother. His harsh and sudden moves made his wounds open again and he collapse down on the black and white tiled floor.

 **Can I get atleats one nice critique on this. I want to know what my readers think about my stories. What should I change, what should I add?...Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Notch was waiting patiently for his brother to wake. His state was very concerning. The white-eyed man was whispering something in his sleep, something in the foreign language that only both of them knew. Beads of sweat ran freely down his face. Notch held him tightly in his embrace, he hasn't woke up since he collapsed. The older of them was worried and unsure of what he'll do. Someone was inflicting pain on his brother. He quivered in his sleep and begged the nightmare to stop. Herobrine fastly crawled out of Notch's arms, his eyes were wide as he inhaled and exhaled.  
Something was really powerful and it controlled him and he knew what. Those were humans who later betrayed him and caused him pain. Fears controlled him the most and he attacked in self-defense, but someone was behind all of this. Notch petted Herobrine's back trying to calm down the white-eyed man. He was telling his brother that it was the worst nightmare ever.  
"Brother?" Notch asked worriedly and soon the answer came from hurt man "It was dark and powerful. Its eyes glowed red and it meant harm to me and humans." Herobrine said breathlessly through sobs.  
"It's going to be okay, you're safe now." The bald man said. "I can't keep up with them. I've been having them since I was banished to the Nether." Looking confused he let him continue. "I've dreamt of you sealing me away, throwing me in lava," Herobrine said through sobs. The bald god had to be honest with his brother if he wanted to make amends. No matter how hard it is, it had to be done. "Brother, I may have done it, but it was for the best." Herobrine lowered his head and let his brother continue. "I had to seal away your madness to help you, free you." Notch finished and the white-eyed man curled on the bed, sobbing." I would never have imagined that my own brother, my own blood would throw me in fire by his own hand." His tear rolled down his cheeks,believing it was just his nightmare.  
"Hero I never meant to hurt you that way. I never knew it would affect you this way, it was for your own good, Your own madness was too great even for you and it was needed to be stopped-" He inhaled looking at his brother "and I hope you'll forgive me someday." But Notch failed to explain the condition of his situation "Don't you know that I suffer far more greatest pain? Don't you know how is it to be betrayed? The pain you and other gods inflicted on me still haunts me today." He wanted to get away from the cause of his fall. "Sure there had to be another way the to lock me somewhere where I'll be alone." Herobrine exhaled " I know that I'm evil that should be eliminated and erased from time..." Notch tried calming his panicked and scared brother, but his brother was, somehow right.  
Notch wanted to help him now, he knew he never wanted this pain. " I'm cursed and you know that. Other gods will never accept me again."  
"Hero, I never wanted to separate you away from me. It was your fear towards humans. They have, maybe, meant pain for you, but they are not evil. I know your hearted towards them and me, but on the other hand, maybe we even deserved it. Hero, you can't be alone forever." Herobrine listened to his brother and he tried to calm down, but he was surprised when hug came out of nowhere and for the first time he hasn't resisted his brother's warm embrace. Oh, it was so comforting. He forgot how it felt to be hugged, he put aside his own memories in fear they'll weaken him. "Did you have those nightmares before?" Notch asked only to achieve a silent nod from his aching brother. " Yes I had them since I came in the Nether, and someone alway was there to feed on them." The white-eyed man said. After long and agonizing silence, Notch finally spoke "I cannot guarantee that it means good if it's feeding on your nightmare. I mean it's bad because you're the creator too, I promise we'll find out who it is. Now go to sleep you need it" Herobrine obliged and closed his eyes.  
Notch was really worried, there couldn't be gods who'll feed on other god's nightmares, except there were gods who awaited his brother's fall. Even the strongest somehow can bend and be broken, but the case of his brother was something else. There was no force of power that could beat the creator's power, except someone deceived both Herobrine and said it was dark and had dark eyes. Who could have red eyes and what did it use to break the willpower of his brother? To Notch it was unclear.

He wanted to help his brother pick up broken pieces and stick them together again, he wanted his brother to change, to be whole again. But now he was worried for him, for the person or persons who are feeding of off his fears. He promised his brother that he'll find his torturers and will punish them. Notch just wanted for his brother rest and calm down, maybe even relax and talk to other gods. Notch's going to bring Herobrine to Steve and make him interact with someone aside Notch.  
"Tomorrow is going to be long day brother,sleep well." Notch said putting out torches in the room closing doors behind him.  
He walked down the long quartz pathway of his home that was adorned in the light of many torches. The hall was silent and he only could hear his footsteps. He was happy and whole again, his brother returned home,but they just needed to build back up their trust in each other, and he hoped it's going to be soon. He didn't tell his brother that he took a lot of his powers and that's the reason why his body reacted like that, why he collapsed. Of course, he left him a bit to defend himself and be the lord of mobs, but he couldn't kill anyone. He will get better, and when he gets better he had a lot of work to do. First, make new friends if he thinks that he'll change. Notch will reward him if he changes, of course, and if he stops killing. The killing was his job, he kept order in the universe of Minecraftia. If it wasn't for him wars would wage over and sickness would take over. The whole world ould turn into zombies and all plants would die. There wouldn't be anyone not even single being. How many times he had paid his duty with his blood? There wasn't anyone grateful for his protection and his hard work. Now when Notch finally has him by his side, he is broken and his hopes were weak. He wanted to change so badly, but no one gave him the chance.  
Herobrine suffered so many times in his life that Notch couldn't count.  
The bald man entered his throne room and sat to think." I _have weakened my brother by taking most of his power and it makes him an easy target for whatever is chasing him. If I return him his powers maybe he's going to fight it, but he fought the nightmare feeder once at full power in the Nether and he wasn't matched to it. How can I help him?_ " Notch thought but no solution came to his mind. " _Where do you hide? I want to find you so badly, to squeeze the life out of you."_ Notch narrowed his eyes, no one dares to deceive him and then separate him from his brother. How many countless years Herobrine sat near lava, seeking forgiveness hat never came, but now he had the chance to be forgiven and it cooled Notch's anger down, but it still was president in the air.

Herobrine woke up, he rose slowly but painfully. The white robe fell down to his ankles. It covered most of his wounds and most of his body that was purple in color. He headed for the doors and followed the small amount of power that his brother left after him.  
He was stubborn to stay on his feets and so badly wanted to find Notch. He slowly peeked in the halls of the Aetherian temple, leaving the safety of the room Notch had left him in.  
The white-eyed man went after his brother.  
It was an hour since he left his room and still he couldn't found his way to his brother, soon he felt that power spike again and he concentrated on it the followed. Herobrine found himself in front of double doors made out of dark oak that fitted in the white wall perfectly. He opened them slowly and came in. Notch was on his throne sitting, his eyes closed. He somehow looked peaceful, but he didn't. He was meditating.  
"Brother." He called silently, but his brother heard him.  
"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the bed." Notch looked at his brother "I know I am, but I can't" Herobrine said quietly "Something happened to me, I can feel it " Notch nodded because Herobrine found out.  
"I will explain everything to. Just be calm and listen to me." The white-eyed man looked at his brother confused and scared of the truth, but he obliged and sat down on the floor in front of his brother.  
"Brother listen closely, this may upset you, but I have, indeed removed your powers completely and turned you mortal-" He was shocked and he let his tears fall down his cheeks "Y-you knew that was everything I had..." Notch rushed down to his brother and embraced him tightly, showing support."Trust me it's going to be fine, I won't abandon you I promise." Herobrine sobbed on his brother's shoulder. " Look at the bright side, you got the chance to start again. Your eyes are going to change soon" He patted his brother's head in comfort. "Stop crying brother, you're going to be fine even without powers, you're going to have Steve by your side. I'm going to see where is the problem" Another sob cracked through the silence of the night. " There's nothing to worry about, it's for a short period"  
" How am I gong to manage that, " Herobrine asked "Don't worry, that's why you have Steve to show you how. I'm sure you two will get along pretty good.  
"How long will it last?" He asked his brother who's eyes had changed because he didn't know the answer. "Your eyes changed." Notch said with warm smile that reflected in Herobrine's eyes. " How do the look?" Asked the former white-eyed man. " Your eyes are beautifully pale green . Don't worry about the time you'll spend with Steve in his village. Listen you are going to be nice to the villagers because you are going to socialize and interact with others. Notch said looking at his tired and worn out brother " Lets get you to bed, shall we?" Herobrine silently nodded wiping his tears away. Notch somehow regretted taking his powers. He took advantage of him when he was sleeping , didn't asked him how would he feel.

 **Review please ! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

__The brothers arrived at the very peaceful village. The another man in bald man's arms was sleeping soundlessy for the first time. He was free from all worries that were troubling him, the former god's chest were rising and falling rythimacally at sound of his brother's heart. The torches in the night sky illuminated his sleeping features more as they walked closer to the gate of the village where Steve resided.  
Steve was friendly and calm man wich Notch trusted more than any human he created. Steve is strong man and experienced in battles against mobs, that's the way he earned his place in this village. Notch kept walking until he passed the gates of the villlage making his way to the various houses and little farmlands that were in his path, but he ignored them , until he came to very nice- looking house made out of cobblestones and dark oak wood. Much in style of his brother. The bald man threw a glance at his sleeping brother again and smiled. Steping on the cobblesone stairs as he knocked on the doors harshly to wake up the man that was resting in his comfortable home.  
Steve turned around in his bed, thinking that monsters invaded his village, but he was deadly wrong. Quickly picking his shirt, he rushed down the stairs, opening door slightly just to peak and see two men standing in front of his house. Steve completely opened the doors as he recognized the god.  
" Notch..." Steve asked sleepily -" You arrived. I haven't expected you to come this fast." The god looed at him and smiled.  
" I know you haven'tSteve, but I had to bring him as fast as I possibly could." Steve nodded and invited Notch to come upstairs and leave his brother in the spare room to sleep comfortably. The bald man threw a blanket at his brother's sleeping form, still seing some of his wounds on his neck and arms.  
He left him to sleep and followed the miner to the living room.  
" So, Notch why have you spared him?" Steve asked with small hints of anger in his voice, but he kept it lowered. Notch just sighed " I granted him the new beginning, clean slate to begin with. I forgave him. Now the only thing left to do is to make amends for what I did to him." God finished his sentance leaving Steve shocked. He nodded and started yawning.  
" Go sleep Steve, I'l go to Aether now and please keep my brother safe until I find what's causing pain to him and us.  
Steve haven't thought of Notch being protective over mere "Demon" who caused many deaths and much pain to this world.  
How much damage he caused to this beautiful land? How many people feared him? It was unclear to Steve now, why would Notch help this monstrosity?  
He will try to help him to only if he could overpower his fear to the deadly man that was sleeping in his house. His eyes almost glued themselves in the really rude manner as he blinked. Steve removed his shirt again and left for the room to sleep in. If Notch was able to forgive Herobrine, he could too, with that he completely drifted off to sleep.  
Herobrine on the other hand was having a trouble returning to peaceful dreamland. His not healed enough wounds ached and his hear throbbed. He missed hm again, but what could he do. The white-eyed man threw a blanked over himself to keep him warm. It was a cold night. The wind hurled outside as the small snowflakes fell to dirt, making the nearest enderman sceerch in protest as it touched its skin and melted away. Herobrine always loved watching the snow fall, somehow it made him happy. It gave him feeling of freedom. Watching the snow through the window, his eyes slowly glued eachother and he fell to sleep with small smile on his face.

*****

It was silent morning and the frosted sun was barely higher than the trees. Yet , Steve was awake and was heading to his guest' s room, just to check upon Him. Slowly he opened the doors of the room, peeking inside to see the demon sleep soundlessy and calmly , like he wasn't aware of anything that came upon him. Notch told everything about removing his powers and it was enough punisment for what he did, so it seemed to Steve. On the other hand Notch did it for good of his brother. The god will be able to find who ever was behind all this Herobrine problem. But Steve didn't want to think about the bad things, the miner just wanted to make friends with the former-god. Steve went into his room, to his bed and called Herobrine, who was awaken suddenly. The former-god blinked hastly at the sudden light that came from window from the other side of him.  
" Good morning, I presume you know who I am and why you are here?" The miner asked with warm smile to the other man who was still lying in the bed. "I am very aware of who you are Steve and I am aware for what reason I'm here." Herobrine replied with stern answer. " Go get yourself dressed and come ownstairs to eat. You'll need it." Steve called with friendly gesture to the former-god whose stomach growled at very thought of food. This haven't happened before. " Okay Seteve, I will be there." When Herobrine wanted to get out of the bed Steve interupted again -" Oh, one more thing. Your brother left you a backpack with all yor thing that you'll need. Including your weapons and nessecerily clothes for you to wear." The with that he handed him his back pack an left for the kitchen. Herobrine quickly hurried to his backpack, scearching for the clothes that would fit for this cold weather that was in front of others...and him. He sadly exhaled and started undressing his white hospital dress.

Steve on the other hand was laughing with his villager friend Eden, who came to visit him and hand him a letter from unkown sender. But Steve knew from whom it was. The Eden left the house when he saw a man comming down the satairs. He wore a thick pants and blue long sleveed shirt. The newcomer sat on the chair near the window watching the white coated ground and empty farmlands. So everything in tis village is made in time. Herobrine knew that most of the villages would suffer from hunger and coldness or they would be haunted by te monsters at this time of the year.  
" Are you alright?" Steve asked kind of curios seeing the demon in thoughts for a long time. " I am fine again, Steve. It is that I am not used being without my powers that is all." Steve shrugged his shoulders and ignored sudden kindness of this man's words.  
He was nothing compared to those descriptions in the book. Maybe he was just scared or misunderstood. So Steve continued his way to the still burning furance that radiated faint glow to the cobblestone walls.  
" I need to go out for the mines. Do you want to come?" Steve broke the silence between them. "I promised my brother that I will socialize with you humans and that include all foolish activities you mortals do. So that means I am coming." Herobrine said it calmly but kindly annoyed.

" Okay, we are heading to south mines. You know that job depends on how much I'm going to be paid. I already have an order from the previous village I lived in."

" I know what miners do Steve. That's why I'm going to help you."

The miner smiled and put the plate in front of the former- god and himself. " Thanks," Herobrine said and Steve just nodded.

Notch sat in his throne without anyone to bother him. Since his brother left the Aether he couldn't concentrate on the dark power. Like it was slipping from his grasp and changing its form. It was really hard for the god to locate the real source of the power. It led him to his brother, so that meant that the beast was still with his brother. His brother was helpless on this occasion, and he needed to come to his brother and protect him from another strike of this beast.  
He slowly rose from his throne and went to his room to pack the things he'll need for the battle that was ahead of them. His main quest was to protect his brother and his creations for whatever was behind this dark power.  
The dark power would always appear when he searched for the power of his brother. That was really concerning and he needed to hurry.

The time they spent together was a really nice one. It passed swiftly and unnoticeably like Notch said so. Steve, on the other hand, was releasing his fears towards the former- god and he never believed he would be this talkative and opened. The miner enjoyed his company and he wanted him to stay. Herobrine wore his wooden sweater, grabbed his pickaxe and left for the door following Steve to the nearest mine.

" You know you shouldn't do this, your wounds are not healed enough." Steve said worriedly to the former god. " Again Steve, I am fine. Besides, I've done worse in the past"

" You were immortal back then."

" What's the difference?" Herobrine asked with the smirk plastered on his face.

" Difference is; if something happens to you I'm going to be responsible for explaining it to your brother why you got injured."

" Well, it's my own choice and I take full responsibility for what will happen to me." Herobrine chuckled softly.

The beast smirked, its smile resembled the darkness, nothing else. It watched them both, now Steve came into play. Another figure came to play the game of cat and mouse. And that game will come to an end in a couple of hours. Notch won't even be aware of the mistake he had made with his brother. It will be the battle he would be victorious for sure. First, he had to get rid of the second creator; Herobrine.

Then everything will come to a place and Notch will be washed with grief and the god will be easy to take down. That was the beasts ticket to a power of this world. It's going to feed on humans fears and then destroy the world of Minecraftia forever.

The beast teleported with a malicious laugh no one heard


	6. Chapter 6

**The way of lone survivor chapter VI**

Steve hit yet another block and it fell down to the cold floor with an echo. Herobrine had observed his each move. His wounds provoked him and he stopped leaving the miner to his work.  
Even if he was vulnerable and endured the removal of his power somehow he was still weary of his surroundings. The former God had the feeling of being watched and followed. Deeply he stared at the dark part of the cave behind his human companion. All of the sudden he had the urge to get back to the surface. The tension had built up. He felt the sweat drench his pale skin. His heart throbbed hard in his chest. He let out a sound, so quiet unhearable even to the mouse.  
Suddenly he screamed and hurried to the Steve. He caught the miner by his shirt and run as fast as he could, while Steve resisted " Hey! What are you doing?" Herobrine ran as fast as his weakened and injured body allowed him. He replied quickly, yet simple:  
" We're in danger" Steve knew this man's past experience and he trusted him, of course, he knew better than him what lurks in the dark.  
They ran across loose and natural cave bridge. They turned around and saw big demonic eyes coming their way. Steve caught Herobrine's painful expression and his ragged breaths. The case wasn't in the open, but it was in the place full of darkness and in that darkness anything could be hiding. Everything can be a trap, even a single whisper.  
His breath came in small spurts, hot. He curled his fingers in a hard and powerful knuckle, making his veins pop up. Due to his fear, he kept his head high, never taking his enemy off of his sight. He was in no condition for the fight, but in Steve's eyes, he definitely searched for the one. A voice called out from that horrid darkness that he once loved and ruled over. He now realized that he was useless without his powers. So unknown force of will to live was greater and he continued like never before. They had to get back to the surface for he didn't know anything of said creature that was after them. Herobrine knew that if he called his brother he wouldn't be able to hear him.  
So both of them gave themselves into a run, they will play this beast's game until they reach the surface. Herobrine's chests felt like they were filled with blood that was ready to explode any second now. He was close to passing out, but he managed, somehow. Their feet hit the wet ground while running they left wet kisses on the stone flooring of the cave.  
He wondered if his brother would hear him, his will is giving up on him.

_  
They had run until the darkness had separated them. It left Steve, but it hadn't left him. It chased him and played his game until the time had run out. His hot breath grew cold as he exhaled in pain. He had provoked his wounds again, making it impossible for him to run. He had no weapons, that meant he couldn't defend himself, therefore even if he tried to fight he couldn't. He stood there like he was frozen. The air around him grew cold and chilled him, until his hair stood on the end. He came to his senses, but when he turned he was met with smile wider than his when he's in his demonic form.


	7. Chapter 7

div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" The way of lone survivor Chapter VIIbr /br /br /br /Teeth were yellow in color, almost the yellow that matched gold. The beast had punctured skin that revealed what's inside him. It was dark and matched his surrounding. It was staring at him like it wanted to pull out his soul and torture it, till it had the urge to fall into eternal / The beast was calling him, the voices were horrid buzzes that echoed the cave. Herobrine recognized that sound. It was the same sound that troubled him for years to no end since he was in the Nether. Yet he didn't know how this creature was able to separate him and Steve without him noticing anything. He stood as frozen in time, masked his fear. br /" My dear boy, your time is up." The horrid voice came from the beast in the shadows. It had observed him like he was hunting him. Beast looked at him smiling and Herobrine didn't find it entertaining. The former god backed in the corner. " Oh! Have I scared you, little mortal? " It said mockingly, mocked him for being used, torturing him for being weak and laughing at him for he was just a toy in any of their games. His brother's, this beast's, Steve's. He was always weak, always one to suffer... Always one alone. br /Herobrine wanted to suppress a small feeling of hiccupping, better know as sob to mortals. He soon got hold of himself. " Didn't I send you a warning?" It asked furiously... " Have you forgotten that you swore to protect everyone from me by being evil?" It sneered at him, making him feel angry, sad and /He was evil for all their safety. br /He couldn't take it anymore he was vulnerable under this beast's gaze. " I swore to protect them, not to be evil." He found some bravery to reply to his former master that controlled him. It just let entertained mocking laugh. " You do not control me anymore." His eyes narrowed never taking of the smirk. " You have mistaken my little Demon. I do control you, I will be controlling you even in your death and most beautiful dreams as well in nightmares." It laughed " I will always be there when you don't except me." Soon it's expression turned from mockingly to really angry and /" My boy, you need to learn your place, surely you have forgotten." It snarled at him with no emotion in its voice. It made Herobrine remember who he was. He was just a pawn, a doll. That beast was right, that thing kept him company feed him lies and put him into pain. Something told Herobrine to disobey this beast and he will, but it will get made at him, no matter what his brother will be with him if he succeeds to find /" I don't need to learn anything." He defended himself wich made beast emotionless, but after a few moments, it rose to the chill air. It was staring at him... At him, no one else. Soon with the unimaginable power, it fell to the floor hitting Herobrine who in the process fell down to the cold and wet stones of a cave. His wounds hurt and re-opened. The tendrils that were sharp as diamonds swords soon cut through his muscle tissue. It made him bleed again, made him hurt and ache. He wanted to submit to this beast again, but he couldn't, he choose his brother. br /Blood was slowly oozing out of numerous wounds on his body and arms. His blood was this beast's paint and his body was just a canvas, so he could create his art. His body was heavy and he was near passing out, but the thing kept playing with him. His emerald green eyes were wet and at the brink of crying, wich went noticed by the /" Is Almighty Herobrine tearing up? " It asked voice almost like it was laughing. His heart tore. The name Herobrine was a just small fragment of what he was and what he is now. It stopped cutting him for a moment to admire him. It knew his vision is getting blurry and his mind and body are giving up at him, but he will continue it, for he liked it very much. The more his body possesses wounds and he dies most painful way, only then Notch will break. His brother was always his weak spot. br /" I will open some old wounds." It snarled happily like it was child game for him. The darkness formed the body, fastly. The tornado soon released a creature wich was black as night, it had no eyes, no mouth, but it was few feet higher than Herobrine and his body was muscular. br /The shirt was already torn and barely holding. He stared at the floor than at the beast which spoke again while forming a blade out of his arm. " Same as the first day in the Nether, well I should of have burned you in lava back then-" It stopped but then continued " But back then you were immortal and I couldn't to whatever I wanted or wished, but tables have turned. Now I can do whatever I want, you can't" It seized Herobrine who slowly backed off to the wall until it didn't allow him to go any further. " You can't escape now. " The blackened creature jumped and caught the former god by the neck, cutting his air supply short. It lifted his head and stared at his eyes that were opened wide. His mouth was slowly agape, and pooled out, down to the beast's arm. It coated its fingers, leaving red stripes down his arms. Herobrine gurgled and the beast wanted to play more so he loosened his grip on his neck and it tightened again as the blade-like arm struck him in his midsection, leaving a big, yet deep cut. He did it again but this time it was smaller and bleed more. He screamed hoping that his brother would hear him. /div 


	8. Chapter 8

Notch's brow furrowed in irritation of not succeeding in finding his brother. He couldn't even locate him at all, it was like he was gone. The same feeling when he was in the Nether, he felt his presence and his life power, but now he couldn't do either. " What if he's dead?" The thought struck him over and over. But he had to see with his own eyes, not listen to his thoughts.

But Herobrine was with him; with Steve, didn't he? Yes, he could check on him if he finds Steve. That is if he's still alive. He must concentrate on him, and his power only. The only thing he felt was small pins in his chest, he had low health. He had to hurry. He checked again. After so long he started cursing.

_

Steve found himself half-way buried in gravel. He barely breathed, his lungs felt like they were going to explode from the weight of gravel. His eyes were like small sauces. Steve struggled as much as possible to escape gravel on top of him. He had many wounds from the fall, which was dangerous. The mobs could come any second. He exhaled and rolled his eyes to see any sign of help or life. It was so dark here.  
Then all of the sudden light came from various sides, making the miner close his eyes tightly. Steve had the urge to cover his eyes with his arms, but he was immobilized by gravel. The light faded slowly and Steve blinked few times, his vision was dark and it ceased moments later. He saw a manly figure standing just a few feets away from him. He would recognize it anytime. The cloak was unmistakable.

It was Notch himself, which gave Steve the will to shout for him in hopes he'll hear him. The bald man no matter how low it sounded he would hear it.  
" I'm here Steve." He whispered audibly causing Steve to groan in pain. Notch lit up the big cave-like room, finding Steve quickly and throwing heavy blocks of gravel across the stone room. When miner felt the heaviness go away he fought to breathe. His intake of air was sharp and rapid. " Are you okay now?" He asked softly like he always did. But behind that softness hid pain, anger, worry, guilty...

" I am. " Steve replied shortly and quietly. " Where is he?" Notch asked his face angry, but still sad and guilty.  
" That's the problem I want w to solve." His eyes gazed Notch for a bit longer. " Last I remember was him pulling me and forcing me to run from the place I was mining." Steve inhaled the painful gulp of air. " From what you were running?" Notch asked curiously while Steve watched him, never taking his eyes of off him. " I don't know. The last thing I remember was me falling here and Hero's scream."  
" Hero's scream! " The God started panicking. " We must find him!" The bearded man ordered.

He barely kept in a rhythm of the beast's punches and cuts. He felt like his bones were of glass that now was broken in million pieces. Herobrine knew he wouldn't recognize himself if he was ever put in front of a mirror. It would be horrid and gruesome. The white-eyed man was drained his strength, willpower, and hope. Mabe this was what his brother wanted.  
The droplets of blood fell down to the stone ground as if it wasn't important. His eyes closed themselves in a painful manner until it said:  
" What's the matter baby boy? " The black creature taunted him as he threw him to the wall. He let the audible groan from pain echo through the small-like room. Pain sears through him like hot, molten iron that gave him urge to curl up in a small ball, like he did thousands of years in his imprisonment. The cry was stopped by him, he held it tightly and he didn't let go.  
" Ah, it's such a pleasant sight of you, but it has to come to an end." The beast laughed as it formed a thick and hard sword out of his arm. It walked towards Herobrine, head high and standing proudly as it watched him tremble and spasm out of pain  
It let out a small laugh and then a whistle like it always did. It lifted him with one arm by his throat. Rose him to his eye level and then swung and all went black...

..

...

...

Notch finally located him. He had almost to no life energy. His brother was dying, he understood that he was upset...He was angry at whatever it was hurting him. He hurried and with one powerful move he summoned his hammer and caught Steve who was still recovering from the deadly pressure.

He teleported to his dying brother. There was Redstone torches lit, illuminating faint light and showing gruesome, trail of blood that flowed silently down the monster's arm. Notch stood in shock as he saw his brother being stabbed by arm like a sword, but it was black. Soon the beast laughed hard and the God couldn't stand it anymore and he jumped, jumped as fast and high as his body could allow him.

He caught the beast by the surprise with his hammer. He attacked hard, throwing it to the wall. Before it recovered he went to his brother. Kneeled down and called for Steve. Steve found himself in an instant in front of him. Notch had held small glowing orb. It was part of Herobrine's power. He dropped it on his unconscious brother. " Steve if this falls out of him, return it. Don't let him fade...Don't I beg of you. "  
Notch turned and faced disbalanced beast.

 **Please leave a support, it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading, love you all :3**


End file.
